Shocked
by ThePhantomScribe
Summary: In a plot-twist that threatens to literally bring the school down, Yang watches *with the exact same face as the cover image to this fic* as all, and I mean ALL, her friends and teammates fall madly in love with Ruby. Cuz seriously, with all the JaunexHarem fics out there, why hasn't anyone thought of a RubyxHarem fic? Prologue "W-What is this? How did it happen?" [up for adoption]
1. Chapter 1

**_Shocked_**

_Prologue: Yang POV_

* * *

><p>Wha... What is this?<p>

How did it happen?

I mean, I've always been one to tease others, especially my little sis, but _this!?_

I-I don't think Ember Celica's got enough ammo to take out everyone trying to get a piece of her!

And I... _I didn't mean for this to backfire like it did! AGH!_

It all started with my constant teasing of Ruby and Weiss and their nearly visible tension between the two. Yeah, I might've joked that it was sexual tension, but come on! I might've written a few steamy fics about them to have them featured in _Weiss: Reacts!_ ...aaand I _might've_ been the the one who technically coined the term 'WhiteRose', but having it actually become a _thing!? _Yeah right! ...Right? NOPE.

Little did I expect Weiss to have made the first move, as I walked in the room just as that snobby brat was about to seal the deal! ...so _that's_ what she was playing at the whole time! I was about to unload a bunch of gunpowder from the left side of my fist to the right side of her face when Blake came and stopped me.

Aside from Ruby, Blake was the only one cool-headed enough to calm me down before big things got broken, so I calmly took her advice as she went inside the room to take care of the situation and closed the door behind herself. A few minutes later I finally stepped in and all seemed normal enough.

Until one night I heard Ruby reveal in her sleep that she had shared her first kiss, which should've been sweet and innocent on her _wedding day_, with BOTH my teammates! What the _what!?_

Where in friggin Remnant did _that_ character development happen!? Blake!? MY kitty-cat _BLAKE!?_

And it only went downhill from there... Soon followed Jaune... AND Pyrrha, offering my little sis amnesty in a 'sharing is caring' relationship that they called A Pyrrhic Victory.

WHAT THE FLYING FRICK IS THAT!?

Then came Velvet, and a repented Cardin who wanted to show his changed heart to the world through his love for Ruby, and even Glynda! But then it got _really_ weird...

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Neo infiltrated the school under the command of an equally lovestruck Roman with his idiotic bowler hat to kidnap her for their own lecherous motives, currently held back by most of the female student body in what's now being called the Rosewick War of Beacon.

* * *

><p>And yeah, I mean <em>now<em>. As in NOW.

As I sit crouched in what used to be Professor Oobleck's lecture hall - may the poor, poor man rest in peace - I turn to my very worried sis with hood and school uniform ripped in rather embarrassing places and nudge her lightly, to which she yelps in surprise and startles Zwei at our other side.

"Sorry!" I apologize with a hushed voice, "But do you think Ren and Nora made it out okay?"

The only two people that didn't seem affected by this craziness.

"I dunno, Yang... I dunno..."

Yes, while the female student body was holding back Roman's invasion, Ren and Nora were holding back the _male_ student body led by Jaune and Cardin, who had joined forces united by their love of my sister.

It was just so... _so_ wrong.

And then it happened.

_BANG! BANGBANGBANG!_

Repeated banging on the heavily barricaded classroom doors indicated that we'd been discovered, Ruby now cowering under her tattered hood, her beloved Crescent Rose having been long lost long ago - blasted to bits in front of her very eyes by all types of ammunition possible from her feverish admirers.

"Y-Yang! They've found us!"

"Wait," I reply as I listen closely to the desperate cries for help along with the banging, "It's Ren and Nora!"

"Can we risk it?" She asks mousily.

"We have to, they're the only sane people left in this school aside from Ozpin, wherever he is... But _I'll_ go, Monty forbid you lose any more clothes while you're out there."

I slowly make my way to the doors, loading my last clips of ammunition that I'd managed to snag from my room before all this... this _craziness_... happened.

What is this?

How did it happen?

Honestly, I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that we need to find out.

Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there, Phantom here! Just a blurb of a oneshot that came to mind. After reading so many Jaune harem fics and reading even MORE arguments/flaming about Jaune harem fics, it finally hit me...**

**Why hasn't anyone tried a Ruby harem yet?**

**I mean... like Jaune, Ruby is likable, kind, and overall adorable in a dorky way. I.e "Adorkable." Which apparently might actually be a thing. And besides, there already exist fic pairings between her and every. other. character. in the show.**

**So I wrote Shocked, and maybe it'll spark an idea in the minds of one of you many writers out there that are seriously _way_ better than me. Cuz seriously, you guys just ARE. And I'll leave it at that. This idea is officially up for adoption!**

**Feel free to PM me to finish whatever fake adoption paperwork needs filling and that way the story can be reborn somewhere else :)**

**In any case, I hope you liked my oneshot despite its super-shortness! (it's a "prologue", so cut me some slack heh) and check out my other fics if you'd like!**

**And as always, Happy Reading!**


	2. EMERGENCY AT ROOSTERTEETH

**_EMERGENCY AT ROOSTERTEETH, PLEASE READ!_**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, I'd like to apologize beforehand that this is not the next chapter to this fic, but as some of you may or may not know, there has been a very unfortunate development at RoosterTeeth.<em>

_The lead animator and co-creator of many of RT's shows like RWBY, Monty Oum, has fallen very ill and is currently in critical condition. According to RT co-CEO Burnie Burns, "it is unknown if he'll be able to make a recovery."_

_If you have a moment, please visit the main RT site and follow the new post to the link to lend a hand with the medical costs to him and his family, or at the very least, let's provide some much needed encouragement from FFnet with heartfelt words. We're all terribly sorry to hear of his situation and as an entire community, let's show him our support in every way we can!_

_I'll be leaving this chapter up in all my fics until further notice/news from RT HQ._

_Thank you all for reading_

_**-TPS** _


End file.
